The present invention relates to a retraction device, in particular for pull-out guides, comprising a housing, in which a guide for a linearly movable slider and a guide track for a driver attached to the slider are provided, wherein the driver can be coupled with an activator and a damper comprising a damper housing and a piston rod is provided between the housing and the slider, and a pull-out guide with a stationary guide rail and a running rail which is movable relative to the guide rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,729 B1 discloses a retraction device having a driver that can slide along a housing. The driver can be coupled with an actuator of a pull-out guide rail. The driver is thereby pretensioned in a retracted position by means of a spring, which is guided along a pin on the housing. This retraction device has the disadvantage that no damping forces can be applied in order to slow down the closing movement of a rail.
Further, DE 20 2011 109 548 U1 discloses a device for closing a movable part of a piece of furniture having a driver that can slide along a housing. The driver is coupled with a linear damper comprising a damper housing, in which a spring is additionally arranged, in order to pretension the driver in a retracting direction. However, the spring arranged in the damper housing can only provide low tension and cannot be replaced in case of damage without having to remove the damper completely.